The Tale of Frog and Cat
by Hisawa Kana
Summary: Due to the peacock idea, the frog must go to Japan and entered school. Would this be a boring journey when the frog meet the cat? Rate T for safety. 26XOC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Ciaossu! Hisawa Kana here! So here is my new story! I'm sorry if it's bad. I have a very limited English!

**Disclaimer:**I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!

* * *

Chapter 1

Idea

* * *

"Squ-chan~He need to go to school!"

It was midnight when Belphegor heard two man argued in front of his room. The blond man snickered as he pull some of his knife from who-know-where. Ready to stab the two older man if they were bickering over something useless.

"VOOIII! I TOLD YOU HE DON'T NEED IT, LUSSURIA!"

Twitching, Bel decide to step out of his room. He need his sleep and the two man isn't helping him at all. And he absolutely don't want his Boss to wake up from the noise. That way, he wouldn't able to sleep because they will be to busy running from their boss rage. Except the Boss maniac,Levi of course.

"Shishishi. What are you talking about, peasant?" he asked them, flashing his sharp teeth. " I will stab you if it's not something important."

"VOOOI! THAT LUSSURIA WANT TO SEND FRAN INTO SCHOOL! A NORMAL SCHOOL!"

A pair of knife landed smoothly on the wall beside Lussuria. "That's not important at all."

"Education is important! And Fran need school~!"he shouted as another pair of knife was thrown, courtesy of our dearest Belphegor.

"You argued at the middle of night only to talked about that froggy education?" Bel said dangerously, pulling out more knife.

"I know! Why don't all of us entered university while Fran entered middle-school~?" the Varia's sun clasped his hand as he announced the idea, ignoring Bel's threat.

Silence fell after that. Bel and Squalo were looking at each other. Both of them smirked and turned back to Lussuria.

Feeling the danger that came upon him, Lussuria squealed and run as quick as he can. Earning a 'VOOOOI' and 'Shishishi'. He continued running with two assassin-wait he is an assassin too. Anyway, two assassin in anger chasing him.

Even without his instinct, he know the most important thing he must do right now.

Run.

* * *

Mammon was in the kitchen, counting his money. He worked until midnight and go to the kitchen to find some supper for himself. Deciding to continue his work at kitchen, so he could get food anytime he need it.

The kitchen door was suddenly open and a certain gay entered, with an addition of wind due to his speed. Making the money Mammon just counted scattered all over the kitchen, while the culprit continue running.

With a little twitch, he sighed as he pick up his scattered money when suddenly someone barged inside the kitchen again.

He see a long haired man and a tiara-wearing man. Both running at full speed and as the first man is, it was with an addition of wind. The money he just collected scattered all over the kitchen again. And like Lussuria did, the two man continue running. Plus, this time some of his money flew out through the opened window.

Dark aura surrounded him as he collected his money quickly. The mist Arcobaleno stared at the door where the three culprit used to escape. He let out a small growl and change his plan from working on his money report into chasing Lussuria, Squalo and Belphegor.

* * *

"VOOOI! STOP RUNNING!"

"NO ONE WOULD STOP RUNNING ,SQU-CHAN~!"

Fran turned his attention away from the book he was reading. Wondering what happen until it make the sun and rain doing their so called hide-and-seek in the middle of night.

"Shishishi.I hate to admit but he is right."

The teal hair illusionist tilted his head as he heard his senior voice. But he decided to shrug it off, it was normal for that three to do it anyway. But they usually don't do it in freaking midnight.

"You three, stopped this instant!"

Now, curiosity started to tickled him. It's not like Mammon to join something so stupid.

Standing up slowly from the green couch, he throw the book he just read to his bed and walked to the door. He decided to open it only to find an irritated Mammon chasing a laughing and shouting Bel and Squalo, while the two man swung their respective weapon in the air aiming at the squealing Lussuria.

"What the hell that gay lord, stupid commander and fake-prince do in the freaking midnight?" he said in monotone. Mammon wouldn't do anything foolish if its not money-related, so the three idiots must have done something.

Staring at the noisy group, he noticed that they were going upstairs. He just be a part of Varia and he still didn't remember well about the place. But he remember one think really clearly. Two floor up of his room, lied the most sacred palace that no one except Squalo and sometimes them, dared to entered.

Xanxus's bedroom.

"What are they doing, Fran?" A voice came behind him. The smaller man turned to see a tall and scary looking man was standing behind him. Not that the illusionist scared about the taller man. But in a normal kid view, he is kind of scary.

"I don't know, Levi-san." He answered in monotone. He decided to follow the group without Levi when suddenly an idea popped to his head. "But if this continue, Boss will wake up and he will be disappointed with you that couldn't help him to keep the other calm."

In reality, Xanxus wouldn't even care about that as he would explode and chase them all night. Hell, their boss didn't even cared for them especially Levi from the beginning.

But it seems Fran's sentence has triggered something from Levi as he could see the older man trembling on the spot. In a split second, the man quickly ran chasing the group, shouting 'BOSS!'.

Slightly satisfied with his achievement, he whistled and followed the group.

* * *

"Squ-chan~ Time out! Time out!"

"VOOOOI! STOP CALLING ME THAT! COME HERE AND LET ME KILL YOU!"

"No one would do that Squ-chan~!"

Xanxus twitched as he heard the annoying sound from outside his bedroom. He turned to see the clock in his room that make the ultimate proof this is still midnight.

"What the hell that two trash do in the middle of night?" he growled slightly. Closing his ears with his pillow. He wasn't in the mood to punish them because his lack of sleep. Xanxus is still a human you know?

"Shishishi! Just stop would you?"

"That's my line! Stop right now you three!"

He raised one eyebrow as his attempt to closed his ears using pillow didn't worked at all.

He may don't care about his subordinate, but even someone like him know that chasing someone in the middle of night is not very Mammon-ish. Except it involve money of course. But he doubt someone pay the infant only to chase Lussuria, Squalo and Belphegor.

"THE FOUR OF YOU ARE TOO NOISY! WHAT IF BOSS WAKE UP?"

"Levi-san...You are the most noisy one..."

Okay, it was getting strange. It was normal for Squalo and Belphegor to chase Lussuria and Fran while Levi scold them and being ignored in the end. But this time, it was Fran and Levi chasing Lussuria, Squalo and Belphegor. Not forgetting about Mammon involvement of course.

Neverthless, it was freaking midnight and he need his god damn sleep. He slowly stood up from his bed and open the door, just to get a knife from Bel that only missed a few inch.

He glared at his so-called guardians that were immediately frozen on the spot.

Lussuria and Levi waved slowly at him, Squalo and Mammon just stared at him, Bel sweat-dropped before he do his signature laughed while Fran only put on a blank expression.

Looking around, he see the hall outside his room was in a messy state. And the fact that this is still midnight came once again to his mind.

Now, Xanxus was in the mood to punish or better yet, kill them.

* * *

Somehow evading from being killed with a little sacrifice from Levi that being used as shield when Xanxus first attack them, they were sitting together in a room now. And as for Levi, his lightning squad were bringing him to the infirmary.

Xanxus growled and glared at the rest of them."Each of you, give me a good reason or I may kill all of you."

They gulped as Xanxus gaze fell onto Fran.

"I was reading a book on my room when I heard my stupid-senpai and Mammon-san. I was curious so I followed them." Fran said in monotone, but with a 'I'm innocent' face. Bel twitched, knowing that the stupid-senpai is him. But he decide to shrugged it off as he don't want to be the another victim of Xanxus.

Next, Xanxus stared at the mist Arcobaleno.

"I was counting my money in the kitchen when this three-"he paused, looking at Squalo, Bel and Lussuria. "Barge in and make my money scattered, even some of it flew out of the window." The infant said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Knowing Mammon's love for money, Xanxus nodded and stared at Belphegor.

"Shishishi...I was trying to sleep when those two argued loudly infront of my room."

"VOOOI! I'M NOT AT FAULT! I WAS GOING TO MY ROOM WHEN LUSSURIA TALK SOMETHING STUPID TO ME!" Squalo quickly stood up from the couch.

Xanxus glared at Lussuria. "Education is not something stupid Squ-chan~" Lussuria pouted.

Squalo pointed his sword at Lussuria. "He said to put Fran into a MIDDLE-SCHOOL while we entered a freaking UNIVERSITY."

"Me?" Fran said in monotone, pointing at himself. Receiving a nod from both Squalo and Belphegor.

Before Fran could ask anymore question, Mammon tug his sleeve and pulled him out of the room. Following behind is Bel and Squalo.

After the door was closed, a squeal and explosion could be heard.

One thing Xanxus didn't know is, before Lussuria told Squalo about his stupid idea, Lussuria already told someone with higher position and it would be useless to argue with that someone.

* * *

"_Dear Tsunayoshi-kun, I got some nice idea from someone to enter Varia to school. So I was sending them Namimori. Sincerely, Kyuudaime. P.S. Mukuro-kun and Hibari-kun will return to Japan when you read this letter, at the same time and the same plane."_

That morning in Japan, a certain brunette shrieked after a long time. `

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

Uuum...yeah? So what do you think of this story? I know my English is very bad...

This is set five years after the original story. Because Fran true age never been revealed, I personally think he was about 9 years old. So he is 14 in the story.

Please review and no flame please! See you!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Ciaossu! Hisawa Kana here! So here is the new chapter! Sorry for my limited English. And I hope you like this chapter~

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!

* * *

Chapter 2

Don't Tell Your Kid The Same Story Too Much

* * *

"JUUDAIME!"

Tsuna regain back his sense and find a worried looking Gokudera and Yamamoto, along with expressionless Reborn in front of him.

"Haya-"

The brunette was cut off when his right-hand-man hug him tightly.

"Oi, Gokudera. Let go off Dame-Tsuna. He needs some breath." A baby voice said from the corner of the room.

Obeying Reborn, he immediately let go of Tsuna and apologize. This kind of thing is one of few things that made Tsuna realized how glad he is to have Reborn on his side. The other time, he didn't glad at all to have him on his side, because he mostly tortures him.

The fedora-wearing infant stared at him. "What make you froze like you are being possessed for more than 30 minutes?" he asked.

Tsuna raised one eyebrow, 30 minutes? That's a really long time.

Just then, Tsuna remembered the letter from Kyuudaime. He shrieked and made the other occupants in the room except Reborn flinched.

They were 19years old now. And after the brunette enduring Reborn so-called training which Tsuna called torturing, they never hear the brunette do his signature shrieked for three years.

"What happen, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked the shorter man.

Trembling, the brunette gave the letter to Reborn. "Varia...school..." he muttered, earning a questioning look from the other three. "Mukuro...Hibari..."

Reborn opened the envelope and read it.

"Tsuna. You need to cancel their flight right n-"

A knock could be heard on the door as Reborn show an irritated expression. He hate when someone cut when he talk.

Fortunately for Tsuna, it was one of the mansion maids. He didn't want to see Reborn torture someone only because they knock the door when our dearest hit man talk.

"Tsunayoshi-sama, there's a call from the airport. Requesting you to come and pick Rokudo-sama and Hibari-sama. And for you to pay some...bill..."

That time, Tsuna fainted.

* * *

"Bel-senpai...Can I kill the gay lord?" Fran asked in monotone.

They were currently in the infirmary where Lussuria and Levi are being treated. Xanxus has confisticated Lussuria's box weapon, so he couldn't heal himself.

Kyuudaime said that he agreed with Lussuria's idea.

But after a NICE argument, he decided the only one going to Japan is Fran.

Xanxus said that he will destroy Japan, Squalo said that he will love blood, Mammon said he didn't need any more education, Lussuria said he would love to go and find some cute boy which Kyuudaime respond by prohibiting him to go to school, Levi said he couldn't leave Boss alone, and Belphegor said that he would order more knife.

Leaving Fran with no idea how to defend himself.

Actually, seeing their age, Kyuudaime also think they don't really need any more education.

Kyuudaime also want to send Belphegor to a university, but he was too scared because Bel is indeed very violent. And the reason he agreed with Lussuria is not only because he also think that Fran need study, he think that Varia need at least one member that understand about...normality.

And so, it was decided that only Fran would go to Japan and enrolled in Nami-chuu. Seeing there's not too many mafias around there and he could do a proper study under Tsuna and Reborn supervision.

And Fran absolutely hate it.

"Don't ask froggy. Just do it." Bel grinned.

"Stop it." Mammon clapped his hand, gaining attention of every occupant in the room including the powerless Levi and Lussuria. "Bel, Kyuudaime ordered me to accompany Fran to Japan, go help Squalo calming Boss right now."

The blond do his signature laugh and tried to protest, but immediately stop when Mammon radiate a 'You protest and I will ask you to return my money ten times' aura. Going back to his room in defeat.

The smaller illusionist just nodded and went to his own room without protest.

"Well...it will be a boring journey..."he muttered.

* * *

The reason that our dearest uke shrieked when he read the letter is not only about Varia.

He knows that despite their violence, Varia still could hold their emotion. Especially with Mammon around, they wouldn't make any public damage if it's not related with mission or enemy.

The main reason he shrieked is this.

Mukuro and Hibari came to Japan in the same plane.

It could only mean one thing.

Damage in the airport.

Damage in the airport means bills to take care off. Bills to take care of mean more paperwork. And paperwork means nightmare.

And thus, his nightmare will come true.

Gladly, no police came and arrested them. Somehow Tsuna know the reason the police didn't come is his smirking devil tutor.

"Kyoya! Mukuro!"Tsuna shouted, gaining the attention of the two man.

Gokudera and Yamamoto go to the airport staff and ask for the bills while Reborn get back to the car. Knowing their boss and his student could take care of it, especially with the dark aura surrounding him.

The two men froze in place. Sawada Tsunayoshi was smirking. If it was Reborn who smirk, it was normal. In fact, something dangerous will happen if the hit man smiled brightly.

The smirk on Tsuna's face quickly changes into a bright smile. Now, both Hibari and Mukuro already raised down their respective weapon.

"I think I see that the airport is damaged...or I'm just seeing illusion?" he said as he looked around.

Mukuro looked at the floor while Hibari try to not look at Tsuna. Even they were ashamed and didn't want to admit it even until they die, but they were scared of the brunette.

Even he looked so clumsy and kind at most time, Sawada Tsunayoshi could be scary and dangerous if need. Just like a Bo-Oh wait, he is a Boss.

Their Boss.

"So...is the airport is really damaged...or not?" Tsuna said with a really bright smile. Hell, it even rivaled Luche and Yuni's smile.

"I-Illusion!" Mukuro tried to defend himself.

He already get enough torture from Chrome because he steal her chocolate a few weeks ago and he didn't want to get any torturing again. Who know that her sweet Chrome could burst out like that just because of chocolate?

"Really?" he said playfully. "But this bills looked so real..."

Both Gokudera and Yamamoto eyes widen in shock. They were sure that tiny little paper that Tsuna hold now was on Gokudera's possession just a second ago. When'd he take it?

"Kufufu...We-"

"Enough." Tsuna smiled sweetly with a murderous aura completely filling the now empty airport. He turned to Gokudera and Yamamoto, still with the same smile. "I suggest that you two evacuated too."

Gokudera and Yamamoto quickly run back to the car. On their way back, they could hear a certain pineapple laugh and Hibird calling out for Hibari.

"Hayato, you know?" Yamamoto asked, still running.

"What?" The silver hair replied as he evaded a pineapple-a real fruit- from the sky.

The tanned man grinned when he heard an explosion.

"I think Tsuna heard too much story about Xanxus."

Gokudera stared at him for a while before he turned back forward, this time evading a pair of...tonfa?

"Definitely."

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

What do you think of the newest chapter? I know my English is bad but... I hope you like the story :)

Reason for my fast update is...it's holiday time and I'm bored -_-

Oh! In case some of you wondering, the cat will appear on the next chapter. So stay tune~

Please review and no flame please! See you!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Ciaossu! Hisawa Kana here! So here is the new chapter! Hope you like it~

**Warning:** OC!

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! I ONLY OWN THE OC except Remi. Remi is owned by my friend!

* * *

Chapter 3 :

The Meeting of Frog and Cat

* * *

"You sure look bad, Shishou..."

The bluenette who now covered in bruised glared at his so-called student. All of the guardian including Reborn and Mammon were in the same room right now. Hearing explanation from Mammon and Tsuna about Kyuudaime's order.

Mammon and Fran just arrived at the base about one hour ago, welcomed by a smiling Tsuna, a shivering Yamamoto and Gokudera as well as two man who covered in bruise, Hibari and Mukuro.

Ryohei was about to ask the reason for Hibari and Mukuro's bruises. But he stopped when he saw the mischievous smile on Tsuna's face. He guess it has something to do with paperwork and something being destroyed though.

"Good time, Sora come here today."

The teal haired illusionist tilted his head. "Sora?"

Just then, the door open. Revealing a small girl with wavy long brown hair that reach her waist. Somewhat look alike with Tsuna.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi cousin that also has Primo's blood but they think I am too weak because I am a girl and so I'm forgotten." She said with a little wink directly at Tsuna.

She said it only for a joke of course. It's not like she want to be a Mafia Boss in the first place. She already felt hell from Reborn small training so she could at least defend herself. And she absolutely doesn't want another training from the hitman.

That is the first time she thanked her stupid father that she suspect suffered from Alzheimer and his uncle who is a super bad liar, for forgetting that she also has Primo's blood and can be in the next line for inheritance.

Tsuna sighed and apporached the smaller girl. "They didn't mean it, Sora."

"Don't you think you need to drink more milk for calcium?" a voice suddenly commented. "Maybe that's why you have a short-temper and small body."

Gokudera could only sighed at the scene. The first time he and the other guardian met with Sora, was also the first time he saw a girl hit Yamamoto Takeshi on stomach.

And Sora just do it again today.

That's when the phrase 'don't judge a book by its cover' came to him.

When he first see Sora, he thought that the girl was too young and fragile to get involve in Mafia. He first suspect that her age different with Tsuna is seven years, but it was only four years in reality.

"So you are Decimo's weak looking cousin?" Fran asked in mono-tone. The others except Hibari who didn't care about anyone else, expect Sora to hit the younger boy. But she just smiled at him.

Yamamoto was about to protest when Sora glare at him. "He said I am weak looking. That's mean I'm not weak!"

"Are you still in elementary?" The illusionist asked again.

That's pull the trigger.

She know for god sake that she was short even for girl her age. Her height is more than half Yamamoto, but not too much.

But then, Yamamoto was taller than normal people.

"I'm 15 you idiot! I'm older than you!" she stated.

Seeing the argument, Mammon excused himself, reasoning that his mission to bring Fran safey to the Vongola Base is done.

The day end with Sora chasing Fran and Tsuna locked Hibari and Mukuro in the same room to do his paperwork because they almost destroy the base, again.

* * *

Fran woke up, still quiet sleepy due to the fact that he haven't adjust to the time difference between Italy and Japan.

When he went out of his room, Chrome greet him and give him a box of bento. Assuring him that Bianchi didn't made it and tell the teal haired illusionist that Sora was waiting for him.

He nodded and made his way outside, only to find Sora was with many other person that he didn't know, but somehow looked like someone he know.

"Ah there he is!" The brunette waved.

"Sora-san...you look like a lost elementary child..." he commented. The brunette almost hit him if not for the auburnette boy that calm her down.

Fran is it? Varia's second mist guardian?" the auburnette boy asked calmly which Fran replied with a nodded. "My name is Sasagawa Hiro. Sasagawa Ryohei and Sasagawa Kyoko cousin."

Fran blinked and stared at the boy. Memories of the loud sun guardian and the hamrless Vongola Decimo's girlfriend came to his mind.

"You didn't talk loudly."

The other just chuckled at Fran commented. Hiro just sighed and scratched the back of his head as he release the now calm Sora.

"Having a super loud and a super oblivious cousin make my personality like this." he state calmly.

The tallest among the group laughed. Fran eyed the tall boy with black hair and black eyes.

"Are you the happy-go-lucky guardian cousin?" he asked bluntly.

Sora and the other have heard about his constant sarcasm, so they think of it as a joke. Actually, Sora would think his sarcasm as a joke too if he didn't mention about her height. That's a taboo.

"Yup. My name is Asari Kazuya. Yamamoto Takeshi cousin." He said with a wide grin plastered on his face. Then Fran looked at the girl that stays behind Kazuya all the time. "Ah! She is Hozuki Mirai, Gokudera Hayato cousin."

The girl just nodded her head slowly with a red face. Never lossen her grip on Kazuya's shirt.

"Mirai is always like that." Hiro commented. "By the way shouldn't we go to school? We don't want to be punish by Hibari-san."

They make their way to school as Fran slowly process Hiro's sentence into his brain.

"Hibari-san? He didn't graduate even five years pass? Is he really in love with this school?"

Sora and the others just laughed , imagining 20 years old Hibari with Nami-Chuu uniform.

"Fran is second year right? It make him the same as Mirai, Kazuya and Remi." Hiro said, changing the topic.

"Even though Mirai-san is second year she is taller than you, Sora-san." Fran bluntly commented. Resulting in Hiro had to hold Sora to not kill the younger boy. "Who is Remi?"

Kazuya was about to answer when a girl voice called them. Turning, they saw a girl with a cat shape hat and a shoulder length brown hair.

"Remi-chan!" Sora called out.

"Sora nee!" she shout as she hug the smaller but older girl. "Ohayo, minna!" Remi greet them with a smile. "Ara? A new face! Hello froggy-san!" she beamed at Fran.

The others just laughed at Remi's nickname for Fran. Actually the other reason why everyone were okay with Fran sarcasm is her. Nekoyashi Remi. A girl who love cat, always smiling and always said everything in her mind without hesitating.

She even once told her teacher that his wig is misplaced when she had history test. The teacher blush in embarrassment and somehow the test was cancelled. She was called as a saviour by her classmates for a week.

"Hello Neko-san." Fran greeted back.

Remi blinked. "Wow! How the hell you know there's a word 'Neko' in my name, Froggy-san? I haven't introduce myself!" she quickly replied without missing a beat.

Fran tilted his head and stared at the others except Remi. His face clearly showing, 'She has the word Neko in her name?'.

Everyone laughed. Mirai was the first one to regain back her composure and realize someone coming. Her face quickly paled as she pulled Kazuya's clothes.

"Why are you crowding here?"

Everyone stop laughing and put on a nervous face. Except the monotone forever Fran and Remi who do smile non-stop.

"W-we are not crowding, Kiku!" Sora shouted. Fran raised an eyebrow at the person infront him.

It is a girl with Nami-Chuu uniform. She has a long raven hair and aqua-blue eyes. People could say that she is the almost perfect replica of Hibari Kyoya except for her gender and eyes.

"Who is he?"

"Ah! The Varia's second Mist Guardian!" Hiro replied.

The girl nodded her head slowly. "My name is Hibari Kiku. Hibari Kyoya younger sister. I hope you could follow every rule in the school." She said as she turned back and leave them. "Get into class before the bell ring."

"Sure do, Hibari-san!" Remi said cheerfully. "Froggy-san is a transfer student right? Which class you are in?"

"Tsuna nii said he is in your class." Sora told her. "We will bring him to the staff room. Just go to your own class okay?" She said as she point at herself and at Hiro.

The three underclassmen nodded, making their way to their own class. Fran just let out a small sighed as he follow Sora and Hiro who look like a new born couple.

"_I hope this wouldn't be too boring"_

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

What do you think of the newest chapter? Yeah I know, grammar mistakes, typo..

But I hope you like the story.

Please review and no flame please! See you!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Ciaossu! Hisawa Kana here! So here is the new chapter! Kind of short, curse writerblock. And I have plenty of new idea...so yeah...

**Warning:** OC!

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! I ONLY OWN Sora and friends except Remi. Remi is owned by my friend!

* * *

Chapter 4 :

Lunch

* * *

True to what Tsuna told Sora, Fran is really in the same class as Remi. He only said his name when the teacher asked him to introduce himself, and refused to be questioned.

What? Should he tell them that he have a father that love to throw things, mother that always yell, one psychotic brother that proclaimed to be a prince, one brother that love money so much, one brother that want to be called sister, and one uncle that was gay for his father?

Fran was really glad that he get the best spot. Beside the window and in the last row. He could sleep if he want, but the smile Remi give him since he entered the class make him uncomfortable.

"Ne, Froggy-san, It's lunch time."

Remi's voice makes him back to reality. He was daydreaming since the lesson started. Its better you don't know what he think about, or you will have phobia for a certain pineapple. The blue one for your information.

The teal hair illusionist nodded as he took the bento Chrome give him earlier in the morning. Smiling, Remi grab his sleeves and pull him.

"Let's go to rooftop, Sora-nee and the others must be there."

Without protest, Fran let Remi pull him around. He still don't memorize his way around school, and nothing bad will happen if he have lunch together with them.

Afterall, they were related to Vongola Decimo and his Guardians, so they must at least know how to fight if the worst condition happens. Though, he don't know about Remi. She doesn't resemble any of the guardians, nor have the same last name as any of them. It's the same as Mirai, but her silver hair was enough proof that she is the cousin of Gokudera Hayato.

"Remi-chan...Fran-kun..." Mirai's soothing voice greeted them as they open the door that lead to roof.

The others were already there, even Kiku is there, something Fran never expected. Because she is the younger sister of Hibari Kyoya, he thought that she also hate crowding and will never join them in occassion like this except it was need. Well, she did sit a little further than all of them.

"You two were late." She said as she open her bento.

"I don't know that having lunch in Japan have so tight schedule." Fran commented as he sit on Kazuya's right side with Remi on his left. Kiku glared at him and Sora immediately calm her down.

Lunch was pleasant if I may say. If you don't count Fran and Remi's combo sarcasm, Kiku's murderous aura, and Sora argument about her height with Hiro. Kazuya just laughed at everything that happen while Mirai just sit calmly eating her bento.

Looking around the rooftop with Sora chasing him after he commented about her height, Fran get an idea. 'It will be nice to sleep here...'

* * *

So here he is, sleeping on rooftop.

He was so happy that Kiku is far more civilized than her 'I will bite you to death' brother. Despite being the chairman of disciplinary committee, she still go to class. Unlike Hibari who always patrol or do paperwork for his so-called lovely school.

But he still go to class even if he sleep here.

How? Illusions of course.

He still need to appear at class if he don't want to be killed by Varia, Kiku, Hibari and maybe Kyuudaime.

"Uhm? I think he will be here." A familiar voice suddenly could be heard. A bit surprise, Fran wake up as someone climbs the ladder to his place. "Ah! There you are, froggy-san!"

"Neko-san?"

The girl with cat shaped hat and brown hair smile brightly before she sit beside the illusionist.

"Why you use your illusion and don't go to class?" she asked to the point.

Fran raised one eyebrow at this. "You can tell?"

"Of course." Remi showed him a confused expression.

Silence fell around the two before it was break by a laughing Fran. I repeat to all of you, Fran just laugh. Well, he true to be told, he only chuckled. But this is Fran we talk about. Smirk means smile, smile means chuckled and chuckled means laugh. Simple.

"Why do you laugh?" Remi pouted as she stand up. "Well, let's go now! We don't want Kiku-nee to co-"

"What are you two doing here?"

"Are?" both of them said in unison.

And it seems, Hibari Kiku inherit her brother ability to detect anyone who skip class wherever the person go as long it was still in school area.

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

What do you think of the newest chapter? Yeah I know, grammar mistakes, typo..

But I hope you like the story. Now, I will write my new story. I hope you all will be kind enough to read it~

Please review and no flame please! See you!


End file.
